1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a pixel structure and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a pixel structure having multi-metal signal lines and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In most of the traditional flat display device technology, several thin film transistors are cooperated with a pixel array formed by several signal lines. The thin film transistors of each pixel in the pixel array are controlled by control signals from the signal lines to selectively receive data according to the pulse of the control signals.
However, as the size of the flat display device increases, the resistance values of the signal lines increase accordingly. In addition, due to the increase of the overlapping area of the signal lines, the RC delay of the signals occurs more frequently to cause the signal transmission distortion.
Thus, how to decease the resistance values of the signal lines so as to avoid the signal distortion is critical for the quality of the large size flat display device.